Mirror, Mirror
by TokugawaSmile
Summary: Hakkai implements something different into the usual routine. Sanzo is very much confused. And, despite himself, aroused. Yaoi, Hakkai/Sanzo, mirror!sex.


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or the characters. I wish I did. Oh yes. Hakkai would not just be driving Jeep…keke.  
Warning: Mirror!smut. I've kind of always wanted to write it… keh, I'm a perv, I know. Uh, there's probably a massive amount of oocness. Sorry.

This is Hakkai/Sanzo or 83 if you care, so in turn, that means male on male action. Don't like, get out.

**Mirror, Mirror**

Hakkai and Sanzo have a somewhat _strange_ relationship if one happened to look beneath the surface. Hakkai admits it to even himself, what they have is not quite labeled as love, but to them it could be nothing else.

When one thinks about Sanzo, one sees all hard edge and sharpened words.

When Hakkai thinks about Sanzo, he happily hears heavy moans dissolving into mewling and sees blond hair splayed carefully over a crisp white pillow.

When Hakkai thinks about being alone with Sanzo, his good eye narrows marginally, and his hands clench together, because being alone with Sanzo is a new experience each and every time.

It started out of necessity. Sanzo needed a stress reliever and Hakkai was the least regrettable of the three. And Hakkai liked to think Sanzo was drawn to him, though the priest has never given him such a confession. Even now, Sanzo's feelings are not shared between them, kept close to his heart. But Hakkai understands Sanzo is a man of action, not overly romantic, flowery words. Sanzo was the one to push Hakkai against the wall outside of their room one night, crushing their lips together in a fierce, demanding kiss that told Hakkai everything he needed to know.

Hakkai thought the power of their rickety relationship would land in Sanzo's hands, and he prepared himself for a battle. He was nothing to be taken lightly, but he was pleasantly surprised on that same night Sanzo had led them inside the room and pushed Hakkai down, whispering huskily, "fuck me ," and Hakkai never disregarded an order, so he _did_ and it was like the world broke apart in those perfect moments and _Nirvana_ was achieved.

Hakkai also discovered Sanzo's rather odd crave of affection. Anyone else would say that's preposterous, Sanzo doesn't _crave_ anything but his gun and his cigarettes. _He hates being touched. _And yes, that's true, but being with Hakkai is different. After the need for sex is over and Sanzo is sated and vulnerable and tugging on Hakkai's arm to _stay, you can stay _this time_. _But This Time always turns into _every time _and Hakkai becomes Sanzo's mother, father, brother, confidant, and pulls him close and closer, letting the priest rest a heavy, angst filled heart that only Hakkai is allowed to see.

So Hakkai is sitting on his bed, contemplating all of this and silently waiting for the priest to return from the Inn's bar, his hands neatly folded on his lap and his monocle setting on the small nightstand, his tunic hanging open. There is no light, nothing to see by. The window blinds are closed and the curtains pulled tightly shut. He sits with an air of tranquility, looking at his reflection from the foot of the bed.

There is an obnoxious _thump_ against the door that knocks him out of his thoughts, and he gets up, turning the knob and catching Sanzo with easy arms. He smiles slightly, holding the man upright.

"Too much to drink?" Hakkai asks conversationally, leading the blond man to his bed and sitting him down firmly, tugging at his robes to get them off. Sanzo lets him with an air of detachment, head lolling to the side, his hair obscuring any discomfort or annoyance. When Hakkai's gentle hands slip beneath his skin tight shirt, Sanzo lunges up, crushing their mouths together.

Hakkai gets the black silk off easily, and pushes Sanzo down, his knee spreading the man's thighs. He tastes liquor and smoke and cinnamon on Sanzo's tongue, heady and delicious and so addicting. Hakkai takes his time shedding Sanzo's pants, carefully unbuttoning them, and sitting back, admiring the flushed face and lust filled eyes, the rising and falling chest, lightly dusted pink. Sanzo is so, _so_ beautiful and Hakkai wants him to _feel it_. Not from disgusting youkai, not from blinded peasants or idiot religious figures. They don't understand Sanzo; they don't know what's inside.

Hakkai does. He traces the sharp line of Sanzo's jaw, finger tips pressing lightly against muscle pulled tight. He lifts the blond into his arms, amused that Sanzo puts up no kind of fuss, pure want in his amethyst eyes.

"Ha-Hakkai…" Sanzo moans against his neck, hot breath misting his sensitive skin. Hakkai places Sanzo facing the mirror on his knees, smiling to himself as he gets up to remove his own clothes. He folds them neatly and leaves them by the small dresser in the corner. When he returns to the bed, the blond is shaking with need, rocking against the sheets for friction, not even noticing his reflection in the mirror.

"Sanzo," Hakkai whispers, his arms going around Sanzo's narrow waist, his lips attacking the priest's shoulder. He steels his voice when he doesn't respond, tilting the man's chin up. "Sanzo, look."

"The fuck," Sanzo slurs, thrusting his hips out further. He's disoriented and hot all over, and really he just wants fucking Hakkai's hands and his cock, all over him and _in_ him and he doesn't want to see his reflection, his vulnerability. He growls out "_Hakkai,_" as vehemently as he can, but the bastard only chuckles against his sweaty shoulder, his hand curling around Sanzo's arousal with familiarity.

He revels in the blond's heated gasp, Sanzo's long arm reaching back to tangle in Hakkai's chocolate hair. His violet eyes narrow through the pleasure, starts thrusting into the healer's tight hand fisted around him.

"I… uhg, don't know what the fuck you th-think you're doing. But I don't li-_god_-like it."

Hakkai grins ruefully, hand working Sanzo with expertise. "Ah, but look at your face, your body. You are so gorgeous, so perfect." He punctuates his statement with a rough tug, free hand turning Sanzo to the mirror, forcing him to watch his own orgasm.

"Say it. Tell me how beautiful you are." Hakkai's voice is commanding and demanding, a stroke of complete dominance that nearly surprises Sanzo, how the normally calm and polite Hakkai is stuffed inside and this new, confident Hakkai stands in his place. To say it's a turn on is an understatement, though Sanzo will never admit it. Hakkai captures his lips in a bruising kiss, pushing his tongue deep into the priest's mouth, claiming.

Sanzo pants into Hakkai's mouth, and at the same time glares at the man. As the kiss ends, he hisses angrily, moving to get off the bed. "You've gone fucking crazy, get off of me!"

A strong hand grabs him, then promptly pins him on his stomach, and fuck it all, Sanzo _doesn't need to see his fucking face in that goddamned mirror._ Hakkai has his wrists above his head, his own body pressing hotly against him, and Sanzo groans when Hakkai's thick cock pokes into his ass.

Hakkai sighs, teeth nipping his neck. "I want to show you how beautiful you really are – I want to make you _believe _it."

Sanzo growls low in his throat, pushing his ass back and relishing in the sexy moan spilling from the healer's kiss bruised lips. He watches him in the mirror, and damn it, it's so _hot_ seeing Hakkai's forest green eyes stare straight into his own, hot how Hakkai's sensual hands slide down his waist, his thighs, caressing his skin into putty.

The blond lays his head down, looking back at Hakkai solemnly. "If you're so adamant about this, _Hakkai_, why don't you start putting your preaching into practice? Fuck me. _Show_ me. _Make_ me."

Hakkai shudders, hands clenching tight on Sanzo's slender hips. "With pleasure, Sanzo-sama. I want your eyes trained on the mirror, the _whole_ time. If you stop – _I stop_."

It's a threat well-received, and Sanzo just nods, smirking slightly when he feels a chi warmed finger slide into him. The energy flows, a little trick Hakkai likes to use to stretch him painlessly, and god, it feels so fucking good. Sanzo thrusts back, impaling the finger deeper, hissing. He watches as Hakkai's emerald eyes close, his hips jutting out. He sees a single bead of sweat curve down the man's flawless cheek and drop down below onto his chest.

Another finger joins the first, and there's nothing but expert pleasure, sending Sanzo straight to Nirvana. He shifts and lifts up on his elbows to angle Hakkai better, and screams incoherently when the chi flows right to his sweet spot.

"Enough," Sanzo croaks, blushing as he realizes just how _wanton_ he sounds, how his voice loses its hard edge. Only Hakkai can do this to him, make feel these things. However, Hakkai trying to show him something as ridiculous as him being beautiful is just a waste of time.

Hakkai nods, taking his hips and slowly thrusting his cock inside. He stops with just the head resting in, and leans down. "Tell me what you want, what you see."

Sanzo lets out a frustrated groan, sending Hakkai his fiercest glare. _You motherfucking asshole, just wait until you come, just you fucking wait._ He stares into the glass, biting the inside of his cheek awkwardly. "I see… fuck Hakkai, this is stupid."

He feels Hakkai begin to pull out, panics, and surges back, trying to get him to stop. "I see you, I see you make… _making love to me._"

Hakkai smiles genuinely, shallowly pushing in before pulling out, setting a slow, burning pace. Sanzo moans, body simply thrumming with the pleasure as Hakkai continually strikes his prostate. "Ahh, Hakkai yes, yes! More goddamn it!"

Clucking his tongue, Hakkai frowns. "Language, Sanzo," he says, but gives the man what he craves, thrusting harder. His hand pulls back Sanzo's hair, just rough enough to excite the man.

"You're perfect, Sanzo, look. Look at your flushed skin, your eyes glazed with pleasure, the pleasure I'm bestowing upon you. Your golden hair, plastered on your forehead, the elegant curves of your body. Tell yourself, please."

Sanzo isn't sure why Hakkai is so hell bent on him loving himself all of a sudden, and doesn't really see the epitome of perfection Hakkai seems to, but he stares at his reflection, at the way his body moves with Hakkai in a sweet rhythm, the way they fit _beautifully_ together, and he suddenly goes rigid, crying out his release.

He gets it; he can see what Hakkai sees, because it is _Hakkai_ that makes him beautiful, Hakkai that brings out his emotions, and _**Hakkai**_that his heart positively sings for.

He watches Hakkai throw his head back, pounding him into the mattress with jagged thrusts before he too comes; his finger's laced with Sanzo's.

"Yes," Sanzo whispers, his eyes trained on Hakkai's in the mirror, "I just might understand what you mean. Now get the fuck off."

Hakkai chuckles quietly, rolling to the side. He smiles, hiding it with his arm. Sanzo get up on shaking legs and reaches for a cigarette, lighting it up. He smirks at Hakkai's disapproving stare. "Want one?" he laughs, waving his pack in front of Hakkai's frowning face.

Instead of replying, Hakkai grabs the blond from around the waist and pulls him to his chest, kissing him deeply. Sanzo chokes, hands scrabbling to push at Hakkai's chest. Eventually he goes limp in the healer's hold, moaning into his mouth.

Sanzo pants against Hakkai's neck, rolling over to take a long drag of his cigarette. He glares at Hakkai, infuriated further by the other's simple, innocent smile. "You're ridiculous."

Hakkai buries his nose in Sanzo's sunkissed hair, somewhat surprised and elated that Sanzo _lets_ him. "Say it, please."

"Hakkai," Sanzo growls warningly.

Hakkai smiles before plucking the cigarette from Sanzo's long fingers, and pins him to the bed, wrists beside his head. Sanzo glares up at him fiercely. "Tell me you're beatuful. Tell me I made you _feel_ beautiful."

It looks as if Sanzo is going to lunge up and punch him, a conflict clear upon his face, but instead he closes his eyes and heaves a great sigh, nodding with resignation.

"I… I'm… you made me feel beautiful."

Hakkai hugs the slender body close to his own, kissing Sanzo's throat gingerly.

He can almost _hear_ the smirk in the priest's voice.

"Now make me feel beautiful again."


End file.
